


Orchestra Practice

by Laila_2802



Series: Mozart x Salieri Modern AU [5]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M, This is terrible, no direkt speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Just some fun while practice.This is part of my series would make sense to read that.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: Mozart x Salieri Modern AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780393
Kudos: 4





	Orchestra Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is just bad. It started really good and I had ideas and plans with this but then it just went down hill really fast.  
> In the end this just dosen't make sense.  
> So I apologize for this, but anyway have fun with this.

The atmosphere in the room was a bit, let's say oppressive.  
But that's understandable they were just days before a concert, and they will play a hard one. Much to Mikelangelos amusement it's a piece from Mozart. He didn't have to practice that, he knows that because he's just like that, he can remember old and new pieces like he just wrote them.  
It's creepy and unfair but also awesome, in this time he has what is called an eidetic memory but in the past no one knew how he does it.

Having said that, Mikelangelo is in a really good mood and the rest of the orchestra isn't.  
And, even worse, they are annoyed by Mikelangelo.  
Not Florenz though, yes he has a lot of catching up to do but he can always do that later at home. It would cost him some hours of sleep but to make his boyfriend happy he would do next to everything.

So yeah, let's also clear the fact that Florenz can read a room pretty good and Mikelangelo just can't, or he just doesn't want to, Florenz has to figure that out in the future.

.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•

Having Mikelangelo in his direct line of sight is distracting enough but if he's in a bouncy mood it is worse.  
So Mikelangelo doesn't want to concentrate and Florenz can't. Not a good mix.

After some time Florenz gives up on trying and just joins his boyfriend in his shinanegans. It's fun and they laugh a lot.  
And after a bit one time passes the atmosphere in the room clears up because the rest of the orchestra realizes there is no use. Doesn't matter they have some time else to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I did mini recearch on the matter of Mozerts eidetic memory so I don't tell utter bullshit, I may be forgiven if I'm wrong.
> 
> Also note that I don't play an instrument but even I know don't leave out practice, I'm sorry that it came to that in here.  
> Really sacrilegious.  
> (love when you get that reference)


End file.
